


Blood Moon Visions

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Betas, Destiny, Drama, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omegas, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, alphas - Freeform, boundshipping - Freeform, enforcers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: There are two rival packs of werewolves...the Silvers and the Reds.  Akeifa is the Enforcer of the Silvers; his pack includes his two brothers Bakura and Ryou, as well as his best friend, the scout Joey, as well as many others.  The rivalry between these two packs goes back centuries, and is fierce.  No one remembers why, but it is out of honor that the rivalry is kept up.  Some unrighted wrong cannot be avenged, and the Silver's Alpha, Dartz, has made his orders known...any Silver is to kill a Red on sight.  The penalty for disobeying that order is death.Atem is the leader of the Reds, with his cousin Seto as his Enforcer, his friend Malik as scout, and his brother Yugi, as well as others as well.  While the rivalry between these two packs is fierce, Atem remembers why the rivalry is in place.  When the Silvers attacked centuries ago, they killed almost all the men of the Reds, forcing the Reds to near extinction.  The Reds were lucky to mate with willing humans, to keep their species alive.What will happen when some of the Reds find their soulmates to be the Silvers?This is an AU; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any art or media.  I do own the plot, so no klepto, please!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Akeifa was padding through the dark forest.  With his shaggy silver fur and larger than average build, his slate gray eyes were very observant.  Suddenly, he stopped, his muzzle wrinkling as he started sniffing.  He smelled...something strange.  Looking around, he suddenly saw what he smelled.

Peering into the clearing, he saw a small, petite black haired wolf chasing a ... _butterfly_?  Smiling, Akeifa sat, his tail wagging twice as he watched the wolf continue to chase the butterfly like he didn't have a care in the world, even though it was just past dusk.  Akeifa smiled gently.  The wolf was just so...adorable.  Looking closer, he saw purple fur around the wolf's feet, like socks.  Suddenly, reality invaded.  Hackles raising, Akeifa realized that the wolf was not part of his pack, which means...

Growling, he stepped into the clearing.  The petite wolf froze, turning around gingerly.  Amethyst eyes grew wide as he saw the silver wolf stalking him.  Whimpering, the black wolf cowered down, sticking his tail between his legs and lowering his head.  Akeifa stopped, looking in confusion.  He had no problem killing omegas, so why was this one different?  Why were those amethyst eyes haunting him?

Looking up, Yugi was scared.  Atem told him to be back before dark, but the butterfly was just so adorable, that Yugi lost track of time.  Now, there was a wolf that was not part of his pack here.  He was big, and a member of the Silver pack.  Yugi swallowed, looking down.  He knew that the Alpha of the Silvers, Dartz, had a standing order to kill any Red.  Yugi was going to die.  He was an omega, the weakest of the pack, at least physically.  He was no match for the wolf in front of him, who, while not Dartz, was definitely a beta, or perhaps Dartz's Enforcer.  The best thing Yugi could do was be submissive.  Perhaps he would see a chance to run before dying.  He didn't want to give up.  He just didn't know how to get out of this.

Akeifa looked down at the black wolf.  Taking a paw, he lifted the wolf's head.  Staring into those amethyst eyes, a memory flickered.  Throat dry, he rasped out.  "Change into human form, Red."

Yugi wasn't comfortable with that, but he couldn't really say no...the wolf would kill him if he disobeyed.  Nodding, Yugi reverted back to his human form, his tri color hair was a base of black, with blond bangs and purple tips as it sat in it's base star formation.  Yugi was petite, therefore he put his hands in front of his privates as he was suddenly embarrassed.  He was small, so he assumed he was small there too.  He had never been with anyone, so he really didn't know.

Akeifa reverted to human form as well.  He had no issues with modesty, so he stood there in his naked glory.  His silver hair was jagged, his slate gray eyes taking the younger teen's form in.  He had a brand under his right eye in the shape of a T with an extra horizontal line through it below the top of the T.  That's what told the pack he was the Enforcer.  It was stupid and barbaric, but it's what Dartz wanted.  Akeifa never asked what it stood for, he was pleased he was the Enforcer.  It ensured his brothers would be taken care of.  Besides, Akeifa was a good soldier.  He took orders very well.  Being the Enforcer was easy for him.

Yugi looked up and gulped, looking down.  The specimen in front of him was gorgeous.  Yugi was glad he was covering himself or he would have very obviously shown his attraction to the other wolf.

Akeifa walked over to the omega.  Tipping the petite head up, Akeifa looked down into those amethyst eyes.  "What is your name?"  He asked quietly.

"Y...Yugi..."  Yugi whispered quietly.  He was drowning in those gray eyes.

"Why have you been invading my dreams?"  Akeifa whispered, running his thumb over Yugi's cheek.

Yugi gulped again, wide eyed, looking at the man.  "I..I don't know what you mean.  I haven't met you before tonight."  Heart racing, he licked his lower lip nervously.

Akeifa kept staring at those eyes.  He had dreamed of this wolf for the past three months, since the blood moon appeared.  He had fallen in love with his dream.  He never expected the wolf to be real.  Legend had it that the blood moon was supposed to reveal the Silver's hearts desire.  Something going back in lineage to the first Silver being born on a blood moon.  At least that is what Dartz said, as Dartz kept saying that it revealed to him that once the Red's Alpha's brother was killed, Dartz would be able to destroy the Reds.

"You're a Red."  Akeifa whispered painfully, swallowing thickly.

Yugi whimpered.  "You're a Silver."

Akeifa leaned down, capturing Yugi's lips in his, kissing those plump, rose lips.  Wrapping arms around Yugi's shoulders, he pulled Yugi to him, kissing him deeper.  Yugi's lips were closed, kissing back in naïve virgin kisses.  Akeifa looked down.  "Have you never kissed before?"

Yugi looked down, embarrassed.  "No, I've never been with anyone before."  He whispered, ashamed.

Akeifa lifted Yugi's head back up.  Determination shone in those gray eyes as Akeifa did the most courageous thing he had ever done...he was defying orders.  "I'm claiming you, and I'm not killing you.  You're mine.  I'll be your first...and your last."  


	2. Chapter 2

**~LEMON WARNING~**

"Shit!"  Bakura cussed, limping.  Leave it to him to get cut with silver.  Stupid bastard vampire.  Bakura smirked.  At least the vampire was no more.  Smirking as he remembered the battle, he padded through the woods, heading back to the pack.  Suddenly he stopped and tensed.  He thought he heard something.  Looking through the woods, he saw a larger wolf with crimson fur sniffing in a clearing.   Bakura could smell his older brother, Akeifa's scent, and an unknown scent besides this new wolf.  Turning, lavender eyes locked onto Bakura's espresso colored ones.

"Identify yourself."  The crimson wolf commanded.  Bakura tensed.  He now knew who the wolf was.  Only one wolf he didn't know would be that presumptuous.

"Not a chance, you fucking piece of shit."  Bakura snarled.

Turning and tensing, the crimson wolf glared at Bakura.  "I'd watch myself if I were you...however, if you want a fight, Silver, so be it."  Hairs raising on his crimson neck, he snarled.

"You ready to leave your pack without an Alpha, _Atem_?"  Bakura snarled, starting to circle the crimson wolf.

"I won't be leaving my pack without an Alpha, but you may be leaving your pack without an omega."  Atem snarled back.  The insult did not go unnoticed, as Bakura was obviously as far from an omega as possible.

Saliva dripping from each of their maws as their muzzles wrinkled up, Atem launched himself at Bakura, knocking him off his feet.  Bakura rolled up on top of Atem.  Snarling, biting and scratching each other, the two rolled around, fighting, getting scratches and bites in on each other.  At one point, Atem stepped on Bakura's injured paw.  Howling in pain, Bakura flew into a rage, pinning Atem.  Muzzle at Atem's neck, he stopped, confused.  He could sense no fear off of Atem, although he clearly had the upper hand and could kill Atem with one final strike.  Pulling back, he looked quizzically at Atem.

Atem glared up at Bakura.  "Silver, strike if that is what you are going to do.  Indecision does not suit you."

Bakura changed into human form, as he pulled back, sitting on the crimson wolf's blonde stomach.  "You knew you were going to fucking die, but you didn't show fear.  Why?"

Atem swallowed hard.  This man was gorgeous.  His dark eyes were hard and guarded, his chest was muscular, and his silver hair fell over his face in a gorgeous way.  Turning his attention back to his eminent death, Atem looked at the man.  "Fear is a weakness.  If I die in battle, I die with honor.  I know my cousin will take care of the pack, so I have nothing to lose."

Bakura felt drawn to this odd wolf.  Dartz would be terrified if he was in a situation like this.  "Show me your Anthropos."

Atem glared, but complied, going into his human form.  Bakura studied the naked man underneath him.  Ignoring the memories trying to force their way up, Bakura focused on the issue at hand.  He still could sense no fear off of this man.  Growling, he leaned down.  "You know you are going to die, Red."

Atem sighed.  "So you have said."  He half frowned, looking up at Bakura in mock boredom.

Bakura smirked.  "Ya know, I have orders to kill Reds...but doesn't mean I can't have fun torturing them first."

Atem kept his face blank.  "Do your worst."  He said mildly.

Bakura snarled.  Grabbing Atem's legs, he splayed them open.  "Ya know...I might as well tap this.  You're attractive, so it would be a shame to not tap that ass before killing you."

Atem felt himself hardening at this comment.  Bakura noticed.  "Well, whaddaya know?  The Alpha of the Reds is a whore...either that or a bottom." 

Atem felt himself blushing at these comments.  Bakura noticed that as well, grabbing Atem's tricolor hair and pulling Atem to his knees.  "I'm going to fuck your face...and you are going to like it."  Bakura growled roughly.  Looking up, Atem nodded.

Bakura slipped his cock in Atem's mouth, grabbing Atem's head on either side with his hands.  Shoving himself in and out of Atem's mouth, Atem sucked greedily, getting more turned on by being so...out of control...and being used like this.  Grabbing Bakura's balls, he started kneading them as he ran his tongue over Bakura's shaft, sucking hard. 

Bakura grunted.  Damnit, this guy could suck cock.  Feeling himself getting close, Bakura pulled out.

Whimpering slightly, Atem looked up from his knees, saliva and precum in a thin line down his lip.  Lavender eyes dark, he was panting lightly, his cock hard and standing at attention.  Bakura smirked.  "Lie on your back, bitch."

Atem's cock twitched.  Nodding, he laid on his back.  He should probably be scared, but he was so turned on at being manhandled, he couldn't go past the sensations he was feeling.  Bakura grabbed Atem's hips, pulling him up.  "Hope you like pain."  He smirked as he shoved himself in Atem's tight hole.  Wincing, hissing, Atem's eyes went darker.  Bakura looked down.  "Hurt?"

Atem looked up at Bakura and nodded.  Bakura's voice dropped.  "Do you like it?"

Atem blushed and shook his head yes.  Bakura smirked and started pounding Atem's ass.  Letting out a growl, Atem slid his eyes closed, his cock hard and leaking.  Slamming into Atem at a frenzied pace, Bakura growled at the tight velvet enveloping his cock.  Feeling that familiar tightening and tingle in his balls, he gripped Atem's hips hard enough to bruise as he exploded inside Atem.  Panting, a sheen of sweat on him, he noticed that Atem was wet, but still hard. 

Bakura grinned.  "Didja like that, bitch?"

Atem was trying to catch his breath.  Nodding, he looked up at Bakura, completely confused on what had just happened.  Bakura sat back, suppressing the fresh memories bubbling up.

"Tell ya what.  You were damn good at that.  You keep your mouth shut about what happened, I will too...and we can keep this up indefinitely.  Sound good?"  Bakura knew that Atem wasn't as keen on killing as Dartz, so he was less worried about Atem trying to kill him.

Atem let out a shaky breath.  "Yea...okay."  Looking down and away, he cleared his throat.  "I better go find my brother."

"Yea.  Here, tomorrow night?"  Bakura asked.

Atem smiled and nodded.  "Midnight."

"Hey, wait."  Bakura said.

Atem turned, raising an eyebrow.

Bakura walked over, biting Atem's neck, bruising it and breaking the flesh.  Atem moaned.  "You're mine.  No one else's, got it?"  Dark eyes took in Atem's face.

Swallowing, his cock still painfully hard and twitching again, Atem nodded, then turned, heading off.

*******************

Malik sniffed.  He was out searching for Yugi.  Yugi was usually really good about being back at night.  Being an omega, he was weak and easy prey.  He was dearly loved by the pack and seen as everyone's little brother, so Malik was concerned about Yugi not coming back on time.  Nose to the ground, he sniffed.  Suddenly, he stopped.  He caught a faint scent.  His nose was the best in the pack, that's why he was the scout.  Well, that and he didn't really think things through, jumping into things.  So, he was a lucky bastard as well as being really loyal.  Three pretty good attributes for being a scout. Following the other scent, he followed it down a hill to a cave.  His blond fur was bleach blond in the sun, his lilac eyes bright.  Quietly, he peeked in the cave.

Twisting his head sideways, he saw a small white wolf whimpering, dirty, with a bloody paw.  Padding in, he looked at the petite white wolf.  "What's wrong, omega?"  He was betting, by the actions, that this wolf was an omega.

Looking up, chocolate brown eyes terrified, the wolf whimpered, putting his head back down.  Malik walked over.  "How did you get hurt?"

Whimpering, the wolf curled into a ball, saying nothing.  Malik could feel the terror coming off this little wolf.  It looked so little, like a pup.  Sighing, Malik started gently licking the injured paw.  "Why isn't it healing, little one?"

"I...I don't know...it was caught in a silver trap.  That's why I've stayed in wolf form."  The soft voice said.

Malik growled.  Fucking vampires...they were the only ones who knew to put silver traps out.  Even the humans weren't that smart.  Looking at this adorably dainty wolf, Malik made a split decision, and went to the wolf.  "I know you are a Silver, but I don't think you could hurt a fly.  I don't like hurting innocents.  I love bathing in my enemies blood, don't get me wrong, but you aren't my enemy because you wouldn't fight me.  Therefore, I'm taking you with me.  You're mine.  I'm going to get you healed, then I'm going to convince Atem to let me keep you.  You're cute and fluffy, and I like cute and fluffy.  What's your name?"

The white wolf looked up.  "Ryou."  Laying his head back down in submission, he neglected to mention that the blood moon showed him that Malik was his mate.  He stayed quiet as he didn't want to disappoint Malik.  He had seen Malik in wolf form as well as his Anthropos form, and thought he was gorgeous.  None of his pack was interested in him because they were either related to him or because he was seen as weak.  Ryou had a sharp mind and compassionate nature, neither of which were endearing in a pack...at least not in Dartz's pack. 

Malik laid down.  "Crawl on me, Fluffy.  I'll take you to my home.  Besides, you need to be on me for when they smell you, though your scent isn't overly strong."  Nodding, Ryou crawled up on Malik, nestling in his soft blond fur.  Standing gently, Malik headed off to the den.

*************

"Did you bring it, mutt?"  The black wolf with the icy blue eyes stared at the blonde wolf with honey eyes.

"Yea, I got it.  But ya wanna be a dick, I don't have ta give it to ya.  I ain't no mutt.  I gotta name."  The blonde wolf shot back.

"Look, just give me the medicine, and I'll give you what I promised.  You know why I get this."  The black wolf had a pointed expression on his face as he looked at the blonde.

The blonde opened a pouch, handing over a prescription bottle.  "I don' see why ya can't get dis stuff on ya own."  He noted.  "You're Seto fuckin' Kaiba fer cryin' out loud!"

"Which is exactly why I can't, Dog."  Pulling out a pouch, Seto handed it to the blonde.

"I gotta fuckin' name...it's Joey."  The blonde growled, taking the pouch.  He didn't bother to open it.  He and Seto had been doing this trade for eight months, in violation of all pack codes.  Seto got the drugs he needed, and Joey got the money he needed.  Both were doing it for similar reasons.  

Ever since werewolves, vampires, dragons, and fairies "came out", the public was in turmoil.  There were some who embraced the supernatural creatures, devoting clubs and restaurants to their new supernatural friends.  But a larger, more scared portion of society still looked down on those groups.  Therefore, those groups were forced to survive on the fringe of society.  Both Joey and Serenity loved their heritage, and were proud of it.  They weren't going to hide.  Joey and Serenity had embraced werewolf life, even if it was looked down upon and they were treated like second class citizens.   That made it hard for them to get good paying jobs, or any jobs really, except at the fringe clubs and such.  And since Serenity was fifteen and going blind, Joey wouldn't let her work.  Serenity stayed at the pack house and cooked and cleaned for the pack.  Everyone loved her and protected her like she was their own, because, she was. 

There was a new procedure that doctors were willing to do on werewolves, but it was expensive.  Joey was desperate and would try anything, so he needed money for his little sister's surgery due to the genetic disorder stealing her eyesight.  Joey didn't know what to do, so he turned to smuggling.

Seto was a successful businessman of the most successful corporation in Domino.  Kaiba Corp ran well, Seto even able to run it remotely.  KC (as Joey called it) was the number one business dealing with gaming technology    If the public knew the president of KC was a werewolf, profits would plummet, as would sales and support.  Seto didn't want to acknowledge who or what he was.  He only begrudgingly did so secretly because of his little brother, Mokuba.  Mokuba loved pack life and wanted to live with their cousins Atem and Yugi.  Kaiba couldn't say no to his brother, so he had agreed to move them to the pack after finding out Mokuba was diagnosed with a rare disease only able to be contracted by lycanthropes. 

There was an experimental medicine that was supposed to work on lycanthropes, and Seto would spare no expense to try it.  That's when he found out about Joey's side smuggling business.  After tacitly ignoring each other's packs, Joey got medicine for Seto, and Seto paid well for the risk Joey took.  The medicine seemed to worked on Mokuba, but Seto couldn't really get the medicine since it was for lycanthropes only.  If he got the medicine, it would draw too much attention and raise too many questions.  However, since Joey was out there, he could get the medicine without qualms, and he did.  It was a good arrangement. 

Nodding at Joey, with a quick "Thanks" over his shoulder, Kaiba left.  Joey watched him leave.  Joey didn't know why he did this.  He was stupid and torturing himself.  He never would have a chance with richboy.  He was just a mutt.


	3. Chapter 3

The huge wolf sat Yugi down in a cave.  Yugi was shivering in fear.  The wolf had said some nice things, but now that Yugi saw the brand, got over his sexual attraction, and had time to think, he knew that the wolf was the Enforcer.  Whimpering lowly, he bowed his head, even in human form.  He was dead.  He hoped the wolf would make it quick...but the Silvers were known to be violent, blood thirsty, and primal.  Yugi hoped he wouldn't be raped.  Shivers started wracking his body as he willed himself to be courageous in death.

Akeifa raised an eyebrow.  "What is it, Yugi?"  Tipping up Yugi's chin again, he saw the fear in those amethyst seas, but he also saw something else...determination.

"I...if you are going to kill me, please don't rape me.  If you are going to rape me, please kill me."  Yugi stated quietly, managing to keep his eyes focused on those gray eyes.

Akeifa gasped in surprise.  Some of the Silvers raped, but he never had.  "You don't believe a word I said earlier, do you?"  He asked quietly.

Yugi's bravado failed, and he couldn't hold his head up any more.  Looking down, he simply shook his head no.

Akeifa crouched down in front of Yugi.  Not touching Yugi, who was still shivering, Akeifa simply sighed.  "Yugi, what you have heard about the Silvers is true.  But it's not true about us all.  Some of us kill, and some of us rape, and some of us rape and kill."  Thoughts turning to Bakura, Akeifa slowly shook his head to clear them.  "Yes, I've killed.  Have I killed Reds?  Yes.  But I've never raped.  Ever."

A tear fell to the ground.  "So you're just going to kill me?"  Yugi whispered, missing his brother and cousins very much right then.

"No, Yugi, I'm not.  You don't know everything about the Silvers, and some of what you know is probably incorrect."

Yugi looked up.  "What are you going to do with me then, if you aren't going to rape or kill me?"  Curiosity was written all over his face.

Akeifa sat down across from Yugi, making no move to advance on him.  "I am going to explain what is happening.  There is something unique to the Silvers called blood moon visions.  When there is a blood moon, a Silver has a chance of receiving a vison.  Every Silver will have a vision at one point in their life...some early, some late.  The vision is a foretelling of something important that is going to happen.  Some visions are specific, some are general.  They are never wrong."

Yugi snuck a glance up at the wolf.  His eyes were gazing off into the distance, seeing something Yugi couldn't see.  Continuing, the wolf's voice took on an almost story like quality.  "You see, a long time ago...the first Silver was a female wolf named Kisara who could walk upright; she was also a prophet.  She foretold of many events to the gods, pleasing them.  She eventually found love, but it was with a human male named Set.  The gods blessed her to be a human, but to have the ability to change back into a wolf if she desired because of her devoted service.  She then mated with her human to create the very first Silver wolf-child.  As the child grew, it was discovered that the child could also shift into wolf or human form.  The gods, fearing of the Silver werewolves becoming too powerful, took the ability of prophecy away, allowing it to return only once in every Silver's life...upon the blood moon."

Akeifa looked at Yugi, who was watching Akeifa with big eyes, arms around his knees.  Smiling at the teen, he confided.  "Yugi, I think the gods want the two packs to become one...or at least to stop being rivals."

Yugi gasped.  That was unheard of!  Atem had been trying to do that for years, but Dartz refused, and escalated the killings.  "My brother has been trying to do that, but it's failed every time."

Akeifa looked at Yugi.  "Your brother?"

"Yea, Atem."

Akeifa just stared at Yugi.  "Your brother is the Alpha?"

Yugi looked down, blushing, embarrassed at his omega status.  "Yes, he is."

Akeifa tipped up Yugi's chin again.  "It's okay that he's an Alpha and you are an omega.  You know why?"

Yugi shook his head no.

"Because, you're more than an omega...no one has taken the time to help you reach your potential.  The visions showed me that you were my mate.  Therefore, I want to mark you.  But, I'm going to help you to become stronger, too.  But only if you are okay with that.  You are my mate, but if you do not want to be with me, I would not force you to do so."

Yugi thought for a few minutes.  No one had ever really asked him what he wanted, nor paid any more attention to him than as a cute little brother.  This wolf had not tried to do anything to him, and was asking Yugi's permission before marking him.  He told Yugi the visions said Yugi was his mate.  Yugi didn't know if the visions were right, but he believed in ancestry, very much.

"Wh...what does that mean...all of that?"  Yugi asked.

Akeifa smiled.  "Well, the marking means that I want to make you mine.  Where no one but me can be with you.  So, basically, like an exclusive boyfriend relationship but with a physical manifestation.  It doesn't have to mean sex, but I would hope it would evolve to that point eventually.  As far as becoming stronger, I want to show you how to better defend yourself, protect yourself and stand up for yourself.  I truly believe you are beta or enforcer material."

Yugi swallowed.  He felt a pleasant burning in his chest.  No one ever believed in him like that.  He thought about it.  This wolf was hot, so there was definitely physical attraction.  This wolf wanted to help Yugi better himself.  And, allegedly, the visions said they were supposed to be together.  This wolf seemed to not want to force Yugi to do anything...he was giving Yugi some power.  Yugi looked up at that scarred face.  "Okay.  I'll be your mate.  On one condition..."

Akeifa raised his eyebrow, chuckling slightly that Yugi seemed to have already gotten a small bit of confidence.

"And what is that condition?"  Akeifa asked playfully.

Yugi smiled up at him.  "Tell me your name."


	4. Chapter 4

Akeifa looked at Yugi. Smiling gently, he cupped Yugi's face. "Akeifa."

Yugi grinned. "Well, if I'm your mate, then...maybe we should go on a date sometime?"

Akeifa smiled. "I'd like that. Is there someplace in particular you would like to go?"

Yugi thought. Grinning big, he piped up. "I wanna go to The Silver Bullet!"

Akeifa looked at Yugi. "And how do you expect to get in? You are seventeen at best."

Yugi smiled up at Akeifa. "I'm eighteen, and I've heard Joey. They don't card. It's not like werewolf clubs are regulated."

Akeifa looked down. Looking seriously at Yugi, he considered it. "I will only do it if I can mark you. Most wolves don't want to mess with me. The mark will tell the other wolves to leave you alone...but then it binds you to me. I don't know if you are ready for that." Akeifa was looking at Yugi seriously.

Yugi thought about it.  After about ten minutes, Yugi spoke up.  "Akeifa, I'm attracted to you, there is no doubt about that. I also put great stock in prophecy. So if the visions say we are supposed to be together, then we probably are supposed to be. It doesn't mean I love you, but it also doesn't mean that I won't grow to love you. So mark me. It's fated, I couldn't do much about it even if I wanted to...which I don't think I do. I don't believe in the whole Red/Silver war, so I don't care you're a Silver, especially after you didn't kill me when you could have."

Looking up at Akeifa with big, innocent eyes, he stood.   Akeifa looked down on him, studying him. Leaning down, he nuzzled Yugi's neck, lightly licking it. He then bit down, hard, Yugi squeaking in pain. Pulling back, Akeifa looked at Yugi. "You're mine. Forever."

*****************

 

Bakura limped into the pack, looking for Ryou.  While being his little brother, Ryou was also the best healer in the pack.  Sniffing around for Ryou's scent, Bakura couldn't find Ryou.  He asked several wolves, none of whom had seen Ryou.  Seeing Joey in his Anthropos, in old blue jean, brown boots and a white tee shirt, Bakura walked over.  "Hey, where's Ryou?"

Joey shrugged.  "Dunno.  Maybe he went to town?  I was just gettin' dressed to go to da club, gotta night off.  I can stop and see if ya like?"

Bakura growled.  It wasn't like Ryou to leave without telling anyone where he was.  "Eh, wait and I'll  fucking go with ya.  I can't find any fucking body who knows where he is, and that bothers me.  A fuckton.  That's not Ryou."

Joey's eyes darkened.  "Yea, dat's not normal.  Wanna hunt the woods or go ta town?"

Bakura thought.  Ryou wasn't foolish enough to wander in the woods alone.  "Town."

Bakura went to his cave, changing into his anthropos and throwing on old jeans, combat boots, and a black tank top.  Grabbing his black duster, he slipped it on, grabbing his wallet.  While his job may not be "legitimate" it paid the bills and helped support the pack.  Sometimes he was allowed his own mark, sometimes he had to follow Dartz's orders.  Luckily, with Akeifa as Enforcer, Bakura was granted a great deal of freedom. 

Heading back out, he and Joey went to town.

******************

Atem came back to the pack house.  Seeing his cousin, he called to Seto.  "Cousin, have you seen Yugi?"

Seto turned and looked at Atem.  "I have not.  He was going out to get some herbs last I knew."

Atem turned troubled eyes to the woods.  "I lost his scent."

Seto thought for a moment.  "Perhaps he went into town?  If he can't find herbs in the forest, he does sometimes go to town to get them."

Atem thought for a moment.  "Perhaps.  I will go into town to try to find him.  Did you want to come?"

Seto nodded.  "I need to pick up a couple things."  He didn't mind going with Atem.  Atem kept a low profile; as far as Seto knew, no one knew Atem was a werewolf.  "Just let me give Mokuba his medicine and put on some appropriate clothes."

Atem nodded and went to his bedroom.  Unlike the Silvers who had taken over a tract of land with caves, the Reds had a couple houses in the woods on forty acres.  Changing into his Anthropos, he took a quick shower, running fingers through his hair and then slipping on nice jeans and a black silk long sleeved dress shirt.  Slipping on his black boots he walked out, waiting for Seto.

Seto walked out in a suit.  Looking at Atem, his eyes narrowed.  "Were you in a fight?"

"What?"  Atem asked.

"Your neck.  It looks like you have been bit by something with silver, as it hasn't healed."

Atem's face turned a deep red as he flipped his collar up.  Shrugging, he walked off, Seto's face showing his confusion.  "I'll drive."  Atem stated.

**************

Yugi was holding Akeifa's hand as they walked up to the club.  Instead of going to Yugi's pack house to get him some clothes, Akeifa took him to a connection Akeifa had, stating that Yugi wouldn't have any clothes appropriate for the club.  Yugi didn't quite understand that, as he saw Joey in jeans all the time, and Yugi had jeans...

And then Akeifa gave Yugi his outfit, and Yugi understood what Akeifa meant.  Yugi had slipped into some tight leather pants, leather shoes, and a black leather tank top.  Akeifa had on black jeans, black combat boots, and a blood red silk shirt open, showing off his abs.

Walking in, Yugi was amazed.  There were so many wolves!  Some in half form, some in human, some in wolf form.  Looking up at Akeifa, his eyes were huge.  Music was blaring and bodies were bumping and grinding.  There were men dancing with men, men dancing with women, and women dancing with women.  There were couples all over the place sitting in booths, on the floor, and at the bar.  Dancing, drinking, making out.  Yugi huddled closer to Akeifa, smiling.  Akeifa looked down.  Leaning in Yugi's ear, he whispered, "Why do I think you like this because it is wrong?"  He smirked.  Yugi looked up and blushed.  Taking Yugi's hand, he went to the bar. "No alcohol, sorry."  Yugi pouted, but nodded.  Akeifa ordered a beer and a soda.  Pulling Yugi up on the seat next to him, he slung an arm around Yugi as he looked around drinking his beer.  

Bakura and Joey walked into The Silver Bullet about then.  "Hopefully someone in here will know where Ryou is."  Bakura growled.  The Silver Bullet was the best of the werewolf clubs, though still a dive.  Crowded on a Friday night, you couldn't smell a rival werewolf if you wanted to.  While the Silvers and the Reds were the two largest packs, there were smaller packs and lone wolves.  So there was a large mix of smells...so much so that no one could really tell what pack anyone was from.

"I'm gonna go ask around."  Joey said, Bakura nodding and heading off in another direction.  As the two split off, Atem and Seto walked in as well. 

"I smelled Yugi.  We'll meet at the bar in about fifteen minutes, okay?"  Atem stated.  Seto nodded and headed off as Atem was heading in a different direction.

***********

After about five minutes, Joey sighed in frustration.  Turning around, he slammed into someone.  "Damn..sorr..."  he swallowed his words as he saw Seto standing there.  Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Mutt, apology accepted."  Seto smirked.

"I ain't no damn mutt, I tole' ya dat!"  Joey growled, hackles raising. 

Seto smiled in amusement.  "Then why are you in a _werewolf_   bar?"

Joey growled.  "I'm lookin' for one of my pack, in case ya wanna know."  Worry etched his eyes.

Seto looked at Joey.  "Who?"  He could somewhat feel for Joey, as they were trying to find Yugi and as such, were in a similar predicament.

"Ryou.  He's a lil white wolf.  He's an omega, an' he's like my lil brother." 

Raising an eyebrow, Seto cast his thoughts to the pack.  _Has anyone seen a Silver wolf who was little, and white recently?_   Seto didn't have to say who he was, as only he had this ability in their pack.

Suddenly, Seto got a reply.  _Yea, I brought him back to the pack house.  His paw was hurt.  I claimed him.  He's mine.  I'm healing him; the damn vampires had set a trap and he got caught in it._

 _Malik, damnit, he's a Silver.  Do you want to start a war?_   Seto's eye was twitching.

 _No, I don't want to start a war.  But I know that 'Temmie won't kill him nor me.  He might punish me, but that's okay, because this wittle wolf is so adorable!!!!_   Malik was practically giggling with glee.

 _Damnit, Malik...the Silvers may declare war!  Atem has tried so hard to keep the peace...and you are just going to wreck it?  I know we aren't savages like the Silvers and we don't kill, but we can't take hostages!!_   Seto's eye was definitely twitching now.

Joey looked up at Seto.  "Uh, Kaiba, w'as wrong wit your eye?"

Seto looked at Joey.  "I know where your wolf is.  Our scout Malik found him hurt...he got caught in a vampire trap.  Malik took him back to our pack house and is healing him."

Joey sighed.  "Well dat's great dat he's okay, but ya gotta get him back.  He's Bakura's brother, and Bakura will go kill e'rrybody to get Ryou back."

Seto grunted.  "Go tell Bakura you've found Ryou's location, and he should be back at the pack by tomorrow.  I'll make sure it happens."

Joey frowned, but nodded.  Walking off, he turned back.  "Hey, Kaiba...tanks.  I don' know why you're bein' nice...but tanks."  Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned and walked off.

Seto followed Joey's retreat with his eyes.  He did this to protect his pack.  Yes, that was it.  To protect his pack.  It had nothing to do with the flicker of hope that he saw in the blonde mutt's eyes when he verified that Ryou was safe.  Grunting in frustration, Seto went back to looking for Yugi.


	5. Chapter 5

**~LEMON WARNING~**

Akeifa took another drink of beer, watching Yugi.  Yugi was smiling, kicking his legs on the stool, taking in all the sights.  Akeifa smiled.  Yugi was...adorable.  Akeifa knew that the visions were true, but he was happy that Yugi seemed to be willing to accept what Akeifa said so easily.  Just because the visions told the Silvers of the future didn't mean there wasn't going to be oppositions...and speaking of opposition, there was still the issue of what to do because of Dart...

"Brother, what the fuck is going on?"  Bakura appeared in front of Akeifa, grabbing Yugi's arm and jerking him painfully off the stool.  Akeifa stood, teeth bared, grabbing Yugi's other arm, who was looking up in fear.

"Bakura, let go of him.  I do not wish to harm you, but if you do not let go of my mate, I will."  Rage brimmed off of Akeifa.  Yugi noticed that people were backing away, making a circle around the three.

Bakura barked.  "Your mate?  He's mine, I marked him when I fucked him."  Bakura growled.  Akeifa gripped Bakura around the throat.

"You.  Did.  Not.  Mark.  Him."  Akeifa squeezed, Bakura's face turning red.  "He is mine.  Stop this foolish talk or I will suffocate you."

About then, Atem ran up, grabbing Yugi.  "Yugi, are you okay?"

Akeifa dropped Bakura, who was gasping for air, eyes bloodshot.  "What the hell?"  Bakura was gasping, looking up, taking in the sight of Atem and his mini me.

Yugi hugged Atem.  "I'm fine brother."  Smiling big, he looked over at Akeifa.  "Akeifa, I'd like you to meet my brother Atem.  Atem, this is Akeifa, my mate."

Atem's eyes went huge.  "Y...Your mate?" 

Yugi sidled up to Akeifa, putting an arm around his waist.  "Yes, my mate.  He's marked me."

Atem stiffened.  "Yugi...Dartz will kill you."

Akeifa stood in front of Atem.  "I swear to you, on my life, that Dartz will not harm Yugi.  I will not allow it.  I'm his Enfor..."

"I know who you are!"  Atem snapped, fear and worry clear in his eyes.  Looking to Yugi, he frowned.  "Yugi, he's a Silver.  You know I do not hurt other packs, but the same can not be said for this Alpha and his pack."

Akeifa got in front of Yugi, and bowed to Atem.  "I swear to you, Alpha of the Reds, I will let no harm come to your brother."

Yugi looked up at Atem  " 'Temmie, you always told me we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.  If you forbid me to see Akeifa, then you are doing exactly what you told me not to do.  Besides, he could have killed me several times over, but he didn't."

Atem sighed, sitting down, thoughts racing through his head.  Bakura sat up, eyes still bloodshot.  "What the fuck, Akeifa?"

Akeifa glared at Bakura but said nothing.  After a few minutes, Atem looked up at Akeifa.  "If Yugi gets hurt, I will declare war on the Silvers.  And I will win."  He said solemnly.  Hugging Yugi, Atem turned and walked off.

Yugi looked up at Akeifa.  Akeifa sighed, sitting back down.  Finishing his beer, he ordered another, downing it and leaning over on Yugi.  "Wanna dance?"  Yugi asked shyly.  Smiling, Akeifa nodded and took Yugi out on the dance floor.

************

Bakura slunk after Atem, following him through the crowd  When Atem went to a back bar, Bakura slid up behind Atem, pushing Atem into the wall face first.  Atem showed no surprise.  Up in Atem's ear, Bakura snarled.  "You aren't very observant."

Atem put up no resistance.  "Being submissive is different from being observant."

"And you call yourself an Alpha?"  Bakura sneered, flipping Atem around and staring at him.

Atem looked up at Bakura with calm eyes.  "Yes, I am.  I will defend my pack to my death.  This..."  Atem waved his arm between the two of them, "...this has nothing to do with my pack.  I'm not telling you secrets, and if you told me to do something against my pack, I would fight you.  However, I find you attractive on a primal level, and I enjoy being submissive, so this is personal, and fine.  Everyone has to have a time to lose control."  Atem's eyes were dark, looking up at Bakura.

Bakura smirked.  "So, you like being my whore."

Atem felt himself stiffen in his pants.  "Yes, I do.  Very much."  Lowering his eyes, he looked up through his lashes at Bakura.  Bakura smirked darkly, grabbing Atem's hair, jerking Atem's head back painfully.  Crashing his lips onto Atem's, Bakura kissed hungrily and greedily, Atem mewling and wrapping his arms around Bakura.  Shoving Atem against the wall, he kissed him hard, Atem kissing back just as passionately.  Grabbing Atem, Bakura walked off to a booth, throwing Atem down, pulling down Atem's pants as he freed himself.  Preparing himself, he slammed himself into Atem, who had crawled on all fours.  Grunting in pain, Atem gripped the booth, shoving and panting as Bakura pounded his ass, enjoying the pain and pleasure he was receiving.  After finishing, Bakura went down, finishing Atem off with his mouth.  He didn't feel bad leaving Atem in a bad state once in a while, but he wasn't a full bastard to do it every time.  Atem's eyes slid back in his head, moaning loudly as he released quickly. 

Helping Atem up afterwards, Bakura smirked at Atem.  "Want a beer?"

***********

Malik just finished wrapping Ryou's hand.  Both had went to their Anthropos form.  Looking up at Ryou, Malik smiled gently.  "Do you feel better?"

Ryou nodded cautiously.  "Yes, I do.  Thank you.  But...why are you helping me?  I'm your enemy."  Ryou asked quietly.

Malik looked at Ryou.  "I don't know."  He shrugged.  "I've never been known as being sane, and I'm very impetuous and irrational.  You're cute and fluffy and I want to keep you.  That's enough reason for me."  Malik smiled.

"It will start a war."  Ryou said sadly.

"Nah, Atem can figure it out.  Atem's a great Alpha, and he doesn't like to kill.  He'll figure something out.  He feels sorry for me since..well, yea, trust me, Atem will fix it."  Malik looked away, sadness creeping into his eyes.

Ryou stood and walked over, sitting down gingerly next to Malik on Malik's bed.  "Is it something you want to talk about?"  Ryou questioned.

Malik swallowed thickly, looking away.  "No, not really."  That blonde hair flittered through his memory, that day trying to bubble up.  Malik pushed it down.  "No."  He said again, quietly.  Ryou nodded, just sitting beside Malik, saying nothing.  Looking back at Ryou, Malik's eyes held a sadness so deep, Ryou wanted to cry.

"I'm here if you want to talk.  I lost a sibling too."  Ryou whispered.

Malik's eyes widened.  "H..how did you know that?"

Ryou hung his head.  "I have some telepathic abilities."  He didn't feel like explaining why he had the telepathic abilities, as then he would have to explain his vision.

Malik tilted Ryou's head up.  "Can I keep you?"  He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Akeifa walked Yugi to the pack line.  Leaning over, he smiled at the teen.  "Did you have a good time tonight?" 

Yugi grinned, blushing.  "Yea, I did.  Thanks for taking me and dancing with me."

Akeifa smiled, cupping Yugi's cheeks.  "I would do anything for you."  Akeifa smiled, leaning down and kissing Yugi gently.  Yugi growled low in his throat, kissing back.  Akeifa tasted like beer, and sweat, and tasted really good.  Whimpering, Yugi pulled back.  Smiling shakily, Yugi stepped onto his pack's land, smiled, and turned with a wave, running away. 

Akeifa smiled, turning around and heading back to his pack land.  Hearing a twig snap on his left, Akeifa jerked his head.  Eyes scanning the dark forest, he saw nothing.  Sniffing, he could smell nothing but a couple deer a bit away from him.  Akeifa got a shiver over his body.  Feeling a sense of urgency, Akeifa ran towards the pack, running through a few various areas to get Yugi's scent off of him.  Walking back into the pack area, he looked around.  Everything seemed to be in order.  After doing a perimeter check, sniffing for anything out of the ordinary, he headed for his cave.  He saw Bakura heading into his cave, and Akeifa waved at his brother.  Bakura nodded in acknowledgement.  Akeifa could smell that Joey was in his cave.  Crawling into his own home, Akeifa went to sleep.

**************

"No!  He's mine!  I want to keep him!"  Malik growled, putting himself between Ryou and Seto. 

Seto sighed, looking sternly at Malik.  "You don't have a choice.  You cannot just pick up another wolf and claim him."

Malik's eyes went crazed.  "Yes I can!  And...no...you..you can't!"  Growling at Seto, raising his hackles, Malik squared off.

Seto rubbed his face, grunting in frustration.  "Malik, don't make me hurt you.  I have to take Ryou back."  Seto looked up at Ryou, eyes pleading silently for Ryou to understand.  Seto was cold, but he loved his pack.  He did not enjoy hurting his family.  Ryou slumped his shoulders.

"Malik, he's right.  I...I have to go back or a war will start.  M...maybe we ca..uh, never mind."  Ryou blushed, looking down.  Gulping, and looking up, Ryou gave pleading eyes to Seto.  "Could I have a couple moments alone with Malik, then I will go with you willingly?"  Ryou whispered.

Seto sighed in relief, nodding and stepping out.  Malik turned around.  "No..."  His crazed eyes were glassy. 

Ryou grabbed Malik's hands.  "Malik, please...I...I really like you, and I want to get to know you more...but we cannot risk a war.  Dartz is ruthless, and he would destroy everything to get me back, not because I'm important, but because I'm _his_.  Do you really want your family to be injured, or perhaps killed?"

Malik whimpered, gnawing his lip.  "No, but I want to keep you.  And you are important to me.  You are cute and fluffy.  And you make me feel better.  Can't we just leave?"

Ryou smiled.  "Malik, you are important to your pack.  No, we cannot just leave.  Let's just plan to meet each Friday night...maybe at the Silver Bullet, so the smells will mix?"

Malik frowned, but nodded slowly.  "Fine, for now..."  A tear slipped out of his eye.  He felt that his grounding was leaving. 

Ryou smiled and hugged Malik tightly, shyly leaning up and kissing the tear away.  "Okay I will leave now.  See you Friday?"  He whispered.

Malik nodded, turning away.  Ryou frowned, but headed out.  Walking to Seto, he nodded.  Turning, Seto led Ryou out to the border.  Joey was waiting there, nervous.  Seeing Seto, he nodded...seeing Ryou, he broke out into a grin, grabbing Ryou in a hug.  "Heya bud, ya okay?"  He looked Ryou over for signs of injury.

Ryou smiled, nodding.  "Yes, I'm fine.  We had better get back."  Joey nodded, looking up at Seto.

"Tanks.  Here."  Tossing a bottle to Seto, Seto caught and gripped it, looking at it.  It was more of Mokuba's medicine. 

"I don't have any money on me right now."  Seto stated.

"Don' worry about it.  Dis is payment enough."  Joey nodded his head gratefully at Ryou.

"But..I didn't..."  Seto stopped, closing his mouth.  The emotions whirling inside of him were overwhelming and needed to be sorted, but not now, and not here.  Nodding, not wanting to say something foolish, he simply said "Thanks."

Joey and Ryou sprinted off towards their pack land.

*******************

Akeifa woke up, stretching.  He hadn't slept so well in such a long time.  He had dreamt of Yugi.  He smiled.  Standing, slipping on pants, he smelled his youngest brother and smiled again.  Stepping out, he enjoyed the mist rising off the ground, the sun rising, the smell of the earth on a cool spring morning.  Suddenly, he smelled his Alpha and he frowned.  Dartz was approaching Akeifa's cave.  Kneeling, Akeifa wondered why Dartz was up early.  "Rise, my dear Akeifa."  Dartz's voice rang out in the clear morning air, dangerously calm.

Akeifa rose, looking at Dartz.  With his pale green hair and one green eye and one amber eye, Dartz was striking.  His face was regally sculpted, but he rarely smiled.  The blood thirst was clear in his face most times.  "My dear Akeifa..."  Dartz nodded at someone behind Akeifa and Akeifa was grabbed by strong arms.  Akeifa glared, sniffing.  He smelled no one unusual.  Growling lowly, he then knew who had grabbed him.  Only one wolf had no scent.

"My Alpha, why have you invited him here?"  Akeifa asked respectfully.  Bakura, Joey, and Ryou walked out, along with the rest of the pack at feeling an uneasiness in the air.

Dartz smiled cruelly, then looked around, ignoring Akeifa's question.  "Please, my dear pack, pay attention.  This is what happens to traitors.  Akeifa is a traitor, and as such, has been stripped of his title.  How has our dear former Enforcer been a traitor to us, his family?"  Dartz's voice hissed in the silence.  Continuing, Dartz's voice stayed eerily calm.  "Akeifa has cavorted with the Reds, the enemy, and did not kill them.  He has disobeyed a direct command...a basic covenant...of our pack.  I am hereby appointing Zorc as the new Enforcer.  Akeifa will now be tortured here, in punishment for his crimes.  Everyone will be in attendance to witness the cost of treason."  


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou stood, horrified at the announcement.  Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Bakura.  Bakura's mouth was set in a thin line.  Ryou walked over, next to Bakura, and grabbed Bakura's hand.  Bakura made no response, except to squeeze Ryou's hand.  As Ryou looked up at Bakura, Dartz's voice hissed in the air.

"Now, everyone is here.  Good, my dear family.  Now, please, pay attention to this display, so we do not have to repeat this despicable display."  Nodding at Zorc, Dartz stepped back to the edge of the circle.

Akeifa felt himself slammed into a post.  Biting his tongue so he wouldn't cry out, he felt his arms tied.  He didn't fight.  He couldn't bring pain upon his brothers.  He knew if he fought, Dartz would then move to his brothers...and with Akeifa's luck, Dartz would pick on Ryou.  Bracing himself mentally, he waited for the pain to come.

Zorc walked around, looking at Akeifa.  With his long black hair, beady black eyes, and muscular form, his pale face was emotionless, studying Akeifa.  Akeifa stared back impassively.  Smirking, Zorc got close.  "I am going to enjoy this."

Ryou looked at Bakura.  "'Kura, we have to do something to stop this!  His vision..."  Ryou started, in a whisper. 

Bakura glared down at Ryou.  "Be silent."  Bakura hissed.  Ryou gulped, cowering.

Zorc snapped his finger and this little, scrawny teen brought out a table, laying equipment on it.  With his shaggy brown hair with a streak of purple down the bangs, he was no taller than four feet tall.  Zorc smiled at the teen, who scurried back to the circle.  Going over to the table, Zorc slipped on a leather glove over his right hand, and then started running his fingers over the implements.

Picking up a slim, shiny, stainless steel silver scalpel, he walked up to Akeifa.  Staring at Akeifa, he looked around the group.  Looking back at Akeifa, he smiled.  "You know, with punishment, you have to know what affects your mark best.  A lot of times, I talk...but with you....silence will work better."  Saying nothing more, he took the scalpel.  As bright silver sunk into the pale flesh under the left eye, crimson blood spilled.  Akeifa made no movement as Dartz carved intricate cuts under his left eye in the shape of a half moon, cutting out the lower eyelid.

"Hmm...no whimpers..."  Zorc stared down at Akeifa, blood flowing down Akeifa's face.  "You know...personal torture is fun, but you have great control over your pain reflexes.  Let us try something..."  Pulling down his left hand, Zorc took out a set of small, silver spikes, no larger than a match.  Putting a spike under Akeifa's right pointer fingernail, Zorc shoved it in.  Akeifa gritted his teeth, but said nothing.  Zorc took another spike, shoving it under the middle finger of Akeifa's right hand.  Blood starting to drip from the hand, Akeifa said nothing.

Zorc raised an eyebrow.  "Physical pain does not seem to be affecting you.  Very well, I will jumpstart this.  Bring me the brother."  Large hands gripped Bakura, ripping him from Ryou and pulling him towards Akeifa as he struggled, growling.  Akeifa's eyes got wide, muscles tensing as he saw Bakura being drug out to the center of the ring.  Ryou started after Bakura, but was stopped by Joey's hands and the shake of Bakura's head.

Zorc sneered.  "Well, let's see how well you do when I hurt your kin."  Zorc grinned, as Bakura looked at Akeifa, both sets of eyes emotionless.  Akeifa's heart fell into his feet.  He was never trying to hurt his brothers.  Yet somehow he had.  He was simply trying to follow his heart...how f...

 _BOOM!!!_  

Akeifa jumped at the loud noise as, suddenly, Akeifa's eyes started to burn.  He couldn't see as a thick smoke appeared.  Coughing, he couldn't see three feet in front of him.  Darkness started creeping over his eyes, at the corner of his vision as his chest burned from the smoke.  Fear crept into his heart as he tried to escape the bindings that held him.  If there was a fire, he was going to die!  Muscles burned as he tried, futility, to escape.  As the darkness consumed him and he succumbed to the darkness, he felt hands at his wrists.

***********

Ryou awoke, muscles aching.  He froze at feeling a weight on his body.  Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed in relief as he saw Malik's arm over him.  Smiling at Malik, he leaned over...and then froze.  "Malik!"  He whispered urgently.  Malik opened an eye.

"Hi Fluffy!"  Malik grinned.

"Malik!  My brothers!"  Ryou scrambled, trying to get up.

Malik yawned, holding Ryou down.  "It's fine, they are fine.  Atem saved them."

Ryou could tell Malik wasn't lying.  Sniffing, he smelled Bakura and Akeifa.  Sighing, Ryou laid down by Malik.  "Did you help?"  Ryou asked quietly.

"Mmmhmmm."  Malik nuzzled Ryou.  "I'm keeping you now.  You are cute and fluffy.  I'm not giving you back.  Specially not to that prick."

Ryou smiled, settling down by Malik.  "I...I don't want to leave."  Ryou blushed, turning into wolf form.  Malik grinned, transforming as well, and snuggling around him.

************

Bakura jerked awake, swinging.  Sitting up, he looked around him, confused.  He was sitting in a bedroom, on a bed.  Atem was sitting in a chair, reading a book.  Looking up, Atem raised an eyebrow.  "You are safe, even if you are in the Reds pack house."

Bakura was panting, looking around.  "What the fuck happened?  Where the fuck are my brothers?"  He jumped up, eyes wild.

Atem put his book down calmly.  "Ryou is with Malik, and Yugi is tending to Akeifa.  Both will be fine."

"Why the fuck are we here?"  Bakura asked, hackles raised.

"Dartz was going to kill you and Akeifa, and perhaps Ryou.  Ryou sent out a mental plea, which Seto happened to pick up.  He mentioned it to Yugi, who demanded we go.  We got there, and I saw them ready to attack you.  We then had our spellcaster smoke up the place and cast sleep.  We took you, Akeifa, Ryou, and ...Joey."

Bakura looked at Atem.  "You have fucking endangered your pack by rescuing us.  Dartz will stop at nothing now to destroy you and bring us back.  Fucking idiot."  He shook his head.

Atem looked at him.  "I told you I would protect my pack to the death."

Bakura growled.  "I'm not part of your pack."

Atem raised an eyebrow.  "You are now."

*************************

Joey sighed, stretching and yawned.  Opening his eyes, he saw the cool cobalt look up from a computer.  "Are you okay?"

Joey nodded.  "Wha's goin' on?  What am I doin' here?""  Sitting up, he scratched behind his ear.

"Ryou sent out a plea to help his brothers.  I happened to intercept the plea, and so I told Atem about it.  Atem directed us to go.  We did so.  We saw Akeifa being tortured, then Bakura was brought up.  At that time, Atem told our spellcaster to cause a distraction, which she did.  The three brothers were then rescued."

Joey looked at Seto.  "So, uh...how'd I get here?"

Seto cut his eyes away, standing up and turning from Joey.  "Are you hungry?"

Joey could feel the apprehension given off by the other wolf.  Standing and walking over to Seto, he put a hand on Seto's arm.

"Kaiba, wha's wrong...why am I here?"

Softly, not turning around, Seto whispered, "Because I didn't want them to hurt you."

Joey walked around in front of Seto.  "Hey, tanks...it's okay that you can be nice...ya don' have to be embarrassed about dat."  He smiled his goofy smile.  "I promise I won' tell anyone that you have a soft side."

Seto looked at Joey, capturing those honey eyes in his cobalt gaze.  "I wasn't being nice, I was being selfish.  I couldn't imagine you getting hurt.  I...I love you.  I have for a while."

Cheeks dusting red, Seto looked away, only to be surprised by soft lips capturing his own.

*************

Akeifa awoke, feeling amazing. Opening his eyes, he saw Yugi above him, changing the washcloth.  "Oh, good, you're awake."  Yugi smiled at him.

"What...did you do?"  Akeifa asked softly, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Yugi's ear.

"Saved you.  I couldn't bear for you to be hurt."  Yugi said simply, adjusting the washcloth on Akeifa's head.

"B...but how...how am I healed, not hurting...it was silver?"  Akeifa asked, confused.

"I discovered that I have excellent healing abilities...especially under stress and pressure."  Yugi blushed, shrugging.

"Th..thank you.  But...Yugi...this will mean war for the packs."  Akeifa worriedly looked at Yugi.

"Atem can take care of it, and we can fight."  Yugi said calmly. 

Akeifa looked at Yugi.  "Since when have you become so confident?"

"Since you loved me and showed me I could be." 


	8. Chapter 8

"This...this means war."  Dartz snarled, stomping around Zorc, who stood silent and still, allowing Dartz to stomp.  Dartz turned around to Zorc.  "How the hell did they get past you?"  Zorc said nothing, watching Dartz.  "Answer me, damnit!"  Dartz snarled, the hair on his neck standing on end.

Zorc sighed, patiently.  "The smoke affected my ability to smell.  As you know, I have the uncanny ability to mask my scent.  But that comes with a cost...my ability to smell is limited.  You knew this when you asked for my help.  So do not pretend to be shocked now."  Zorc stated matter of factly.

Dartz snarled.  "I want my pack back.  Figure out how to get them back!"

"Do I have permission to use any means necessary?"  Zorc asked mildly.

"Do whatever you need to do."  Darz stated with finality.  "But I want my pack back...even if it is just the hides."

*************

Ryou woke up, looking at Malik.  Smiling, he got up quietly.  Stretching, Ryou left the bedroom, going downstairs to look for something to eat.  Rummaging through the kitchen, he finally found some cold tuna salad.  Toasting some bread and grabbing some juice, he took all of it upstairs to see if Malik was hungry.

Walking in, Malik was just waking up.  Yawning, he smiled at Ryou.  "You are cute and fluffy even in your Anthropos form."  Smelling the food, he grinned.  "You read my mind.  I'm starving!" 

Sitting up in bed, he helped Ryou set everything down and then pulled Ryou into bed.  Grinning, he started eating, offering Ryou food as well.  Ryou smiled gently and started eating.  Looking to Malik, he stopped, his chocolate brown eyes taking in everything and he sighed.  "Dartz is coming after us soon.  I'm really sorry to bring this on you all."

Malik looked up.  "Don't worry.  Atem will take care of us."

Ryou nibbled on his lip, but nodded.  Malik knew his Alpha better than Ryou.  Settling down, Ryou ate, deciding if Malik wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either.

******************

Leaning back, Seto's eyes were wide.  Joey looked up at Seto.  "What?  Ya think you're the only one feeling dis way?  Did ya really tink I would risk so much for just a business deal?"  Joey asked.

Seto swallowed hard.  "I...I thought..."

Joey leaned up, kissing Seto again, stopping the stutters that were uncharacteristically coming from Seto.  "You tink too much."  He whispered.  "Sometimes, ya just need to feel."  Pulling Seto into another kiss, he growled, low in his throat at the feel of Seto.

Allowing himself to be interrupted, Seto thought that maybe, just maybe, this time Joey was right.

*****************

Bakura stalked in a circle in the bedroom.  "So what?  I'm now just a motherfucking part of your pack?  You didn't ask if I fucking wanted to.  I could have protected myself, ya dickwad."  He grumbled.

Atem nodded.  "Yes, you could have.  However, you would have been hurt, and perhaps killed.  That I couldn't accept."  Atem's voice was cool, eyes watchful.

Bakura glared at Atem.  "Why?"

Atem looked up at Bakura.  "Isn't it obvious?"

Bakura crossed his arms, frowning.  "I guess the fuck not.  Why don't you fucking explain it to me?"

Atem stood, walking over and surprising Bakura by kissing him gently.  "Do you really think that I would let someone overtake me, dominate me, if I felt nothing for them?  Bakura, I've loved you since I met you."

*************

Akeifa looked at Yugi.  Smiling at Akeifa, Yugi put the washcloth on Akeifa's forehead again as he pushed Akeifa gently back down.  "Rest."

"Yugi..."  Akeifa grabbed Yugi's wrist gently.  Yugi looked up, amethyst taking in Akeifa.

"Are you okay, 'Keifa?"  Yugi asked quietly.

"No...we need to talk.  Why did you all save us, at risk of war to your pack?  Surely Atem did not care that much about me."  Akeifa questioned, curious.

Yugi looked down, embarrassed.  "It is true that Atem did not care that much about you by yourself...he...uh, he had some personal interest in your brother..."

Akeifa smiled.  "Bakura, right?"

Yugi gulped, looking up and grinning embarrassedly.

Akeifa chuckled.  "That should be an...explosive...combination."

Yugi laughed back.  "You're telling me."  As the laughter died in the room, Akeifa looked at Yugi's eyes, reading a seriousness in them. 

Akeifa rubbed his calloused hand over Yugi's soft cheek.  "What?  What is going on behind those beautiful purple eyes of yours?"  He whispered.

Yugi looked up.  Biting his lip, he sighed.  "I couldn't stand there and let you die for me again.  I would have risked myself for that."

Akeifa smiled, although a bit confusedly and leaned up, pulling Yugi into a kiss.  "I wouldn't have died.  I haven't begun to live yet.  But what do you mean when you said again?"

Nuzzling against Akeifa's hand, Yugi looked at Akeifa.  "I...I felt the connection of the vision.  When you were close to death, I saw the vision...and I remembered.  I remembered you and I.  I remembered what we had.  I remembered how much I loved you.  And...I remembered that you gave your life for me when I was Pharaoh.  I remember how I felt...I...I went crazy after you died.  I died of a broken heart four months later and then Atem took the throne."

Akeifa swallowed hard.  While he was pleased that Yugi remembered their past lives through the vision, it hurt him to know that Yugi was hurting from the memories.  Leaning up, he kissed Yugi gently.  "My pharaoh, I would give my life a thousand times for you.  You are everything to me.  But that was the past...what we have now, our path now, can be different from the past."

Yugi looked at Akeifa, eyes sorrowful.  "Really?  Do you really believe that?"  Yugi whispered.

Akeifa smiled.  "Yes, I do."

Yugi thoughtfully stared at Akeifa for some time, and then, finally, smiled softly.  Looking at Akeifa, he ran fingertips over Akeifa's eyebrows, down his cheeks, and to his lips.  "Do you believe everything is different?"  He looked up at Akeifa innocently.

"No, not everything.  Not the way we feel about each other, the love we have.  I believe that is there and will stay there, strong...growing stronger."  Akeifa's voice was confident, love shining from his eyes fully, now that he didn't have to mask his knowledge.

Yugi smiled.  "Good.  Akeifa...well...uh..."  Suddenly, Yugi's face went bright scarlet.

Akeifa raised an eyebrow again.  "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi blushed even more fiercely.  "I miss you."

Akeifa looked at Yugi, a puzzled grin on his face.  "I'm right here."

Yugi was blood red now.  "No...I mean...I miss you.  Those visions...they kinda...well, they gave me the highlights of our relationship...and I remember you...and that made me miss you."

Akeifa pulled Yugi into a hug.  "Shhh, Love, it's okay, I'm here.  I'm not going anywhere.  I'll help protect the Reds.  You don't have to miss me anymore."

Yugi looked up, rolling his eyes slightly.  "You're right...not everything is different.  You are still dense.  I miss you in bed, you doofus.  You were a porn star in bed."  Yugi  huffed.

Akeifa's face split into a devilish grin.  "Oh, well...what do you suggest we do, _Pharaoh_."  Grabbing Yugi,  his eyes went dark and primal.

Yugi's breath hitched at the sudden change in mood.  Breathing heavy, he looked at Akeifa.  "I...I don't know Thief, what do you think would help me to get over missing you?"

Akeifa grinned, dark and primal, pulling Yugi onto the bed with him...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON WARNING!

Yugi's breath hitched.  Akeifa looked so ... amazing.  Biting his lip, he looked up at Akeifa through his eyelashes.  Running his fingers over Akeifa's bare chest, Yugi caught his breath.  "Ra, you are amazing." 

Akeifa  smirked.  "Pleasing you was never an issue, I don't think." 

Yugi smirked.  "And pleasing you wasn't difficult, either."  He crawled up, tugging off Akeifa's pants, his eyes dark and primal.

Akeifa's breath hitched, seeing this gorgeous man crawling up.  Smirking, Yugi leaned down, lightly licking Akeifa's hard shaft.  Grinning at the shuddering buck from Akeifa, Yugi engulfed Akeifa completely, suctioning his mouth up and down as Akeifa's head lolled back, eyes sliding closed.  "Oh...Yugi..."

Yugi grinned evilly.  "Whaaat, Akeifa?"  He asked so innocently.

Akeifa growled.  Pulling Yugi up, he kissed his mouth hard.  "You taste so fucking good."

Yugi growled, eyes darkening.  "You taste so fucking good."  He moaned as Akeifa flipped Yugi onto his back, underneath Akeifa.  Akeifa's mouth ran over his chest, lightly biting his nipples, making goosebumps appear on Yugi's skin.  Yugi moaned, arching up.

"Oh, Akeifa.."  Yugi arched more.  Akeifa smirked, running his tongue down Yugi's thighs, gripping Yugi's hips, sliding his tongue up and down over Yugi's shaft.  Whimpering, bucking, Yugi groaned.  "Fuck me...please."  Yugi moaned.

Akeifa smirked.  "Not one for foreplay, huh?"  He growled lowly.  Yugi looked at him, shaking his head. 

"No...not with you.  I want you."

Akeifa smiled a sly grin.  "What happened to that innocent wolf that chased butterflies?"

Yugi growled.  "He's still there, but he wants you to fuck him." 

Akeifa moaned, his cock twitching.  "Fine." He rasped out.  "On your knees."  He commanded.

Yugi jumped up, eagerly complying.  Putting his ass in the air, Yugi whimpered, looking over his shoulder.  Akeifa smirked, kissing down Yugi's back.  Yugi whimpered, shoving his ass in the air again.  Akeifa ran his tongue down Yugi's back.  Yugi kept pushing back against him.  "Please...'Keifa..."

Akeifa couldn't resist any longer.  Sliding around, and positioning, he nipped Yugi's back.  "Preparation, or rough?"  He whispered, voice raw with need.

"Just shove it in already, please..."  Yugi whimpered.

Akeifa grabbed Yugi's hips, slamming himself in.  Yugi cried out in pain, shivering as his brain tried to wrap itself around the emotions and sensations swirling through.  The pleasure coursed through his body, making him whimper as his brain also recognized the pain.

"You okay?"  Akeifa asked, stopping.

"Hell yeah."  Yugi whimpered, smirking as he looked over his shoulder.  "Fuck me like a dog in heat."

Akeifa growled as well, grabbing Yugi's hips.  Slamming into him repeatedly, Akeifa thrust himself deep inside Yugi.  Yugi growled and moaned, shoving back against Akeifa, thrusting Akeifa in deeper.  In rather short time, Akeifa came inside Yugi.  Panting, Akeifa kissed Yugi's back.  "How was that, Love?"

Yugi crawled around to face Akeifa.  Sweat was dripping, he was smirking.  "Yea.  You're turn."

Akeifa raised an eyebrow.  "My turn...for what?"

Yugi waggled his eyebrows.  "I haven't gotten off yet, so I wanna fuck you."  Yugi's grin was smoldering.

Akeifa swallowed hard, a twitch in his cock.  Crawling on all fours, he assumed the position.  Yugi smirked, positioning himself.  "Preparation, or rough?"  Yugi asked.

Akeifa was panting.  "Rough...fuck me, my Pharaoh."  Yugi growled, slamming himself in Akeifa, who howled in pleasure.  Yugi set up a fast and hard pace, thrusting in and out fast and deep.  Akeifa grunted, sweating, shoving back and forth and back and forth.

Yugi kept up the hard and fast pace.  "You like that?"  He panted, fucking Akeifa's ass hard.

"O..oh yea..."  Akeifa whimpered.

It didn't take very long for Yugi to come.  Panting afterwards, bodies shaking and trembling with exertion, Yugi lay down in Akeifa's embrace.  "I love you, Akeifa."  He whispered.

"And I love you."  Akeifa kissed Yugi's temple, both falling asleep peacefully.

***************

Akeifa slowly stretched, trying to wake up, reaching for Yugi.  Akeifa's bed was empty.  Sitting up, looking around, he noticed he was back in his room with the Silvers.  _What the hell?_    Jumping up, he rushed to the door, cautiously peeking out the entrance.  The pack looked like normal with the normal morning bustle. 

Akeifa saw Jonouchi out in front of the fire, eating some breakfast out of a plate.  He was laughing and talking with some others.  Bakura was sitting a little ways a way, looking sullen.  Ryou was smiling, sitting next to Bakura.

 _What in the fuck?_   Akeifa looked around.  Ryou noticed Akeifa and came up.  "Are you okay?"

Akeifa looked at Ryou, pulling him in the cave.  "Ryou...what happened...we were with the Reds, with our lovers, after Dartz tried to torture me and kill you all?"

Ryou looked at his brother in confusion; "I...I don't know what you are talking about.  Are you ill?"

Akeifa growled in anger.  "No!  I was with Yugi...you were with Malik...Jo, 'Kura...damnit, what is going on!" 

Ryou looked concerned at his oldest brother.  "I...I don' t know."  His chocolate eyes shone with concern.  His brother was responsible, never prone to flights of fancy.  Ryou didn't understand what was going on.

Akeifa stormed out.  Dartz looked at Akeifa.  "Anything wrong, Enforcer?  Something we should be worried about?"  He looked with concerned but trusting eyes at Akeifa.

"N..Nothing, my Alpha.  I am going to go hunt.  I want to check the perimeter too."

"Of course."  Dartz nodded, signaling that Akeifa was free to go.  Akeifa transformed into full wolf form and trotted out into the woods.  His mind worked and worried over the situation all day.  Was he insane?  Was he still sleeping?  Had a curse or spell been put on them all but him?  As the day stretched on, Akeifa caught a rabbit, eating it quickly for lunch, then kept checking the perimeter and their lands, mind a million miles away.  Suddenly, he noticed it was getting dark.  He needed to head back.

Akeifa was padding through the dark forest.  Suddenly, he stopped, his muzzle wrinkling as he started sniffing.  He smelled...something strange. Looking around, he suddenly saw what he smelled.

Peering into the clearing, he saw a small, petite black haired wolf chasing a ... butterfly? Smiling, Akeifa sat, his tail wagging twice as he watched the wolf continue to chase the butterfly like he didn't have a care in the world, even though it was just past dusk. Akeifa smiled gently. The wolf was just so...adorable. Looking closer, he saw purple fur around the wolf's feet, like socks. Suddenly, reality invaded. This was Yugi...and this was how he met Yugi...

Glancing up into the sky, he saw the moon...it was waning gibbous...meaning it was the day after the full moon...and it was blood red.  Which meant that yesterday was the Blood Moon...when the Blood Moon vision would occur, if a Silver were going to receive it.  Which made the whole situation make much more sense as to how he knew all about Ryou and Malik, Bakura and Atem, Jo and Seto...Looking up at the petite wolf, he smiled.  At least he knew that he and his brothers were going to be okay...and that the Reds would fight Dartz with them.

 


End file.
